Te extraño
by Chiaki Yoshino
Summary: Que pasara si kafka , encuentra a nai? ... Como se pondría gareki, yogi, karoku, tsukumo, hirato y los demás?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ammm… Hola ^u^)/ , Mucho gusto soy Nueva en esto de los fanfics… bueno no tanto por que e echo historias pero no me atrevía a publicarlas - hasta que una amiga me dijo que lo hiciera y pues … TADA! Aquí esta mi primer fanfic ;) … espero les guste, si le hace falta algo o cosas así por favor díganme ^^" … ya saben, soy nueva y no saber que hacer xD bueno si ya a leer C: .

P.D. Este fanfic lo saque del el manga , pág. 52 y 51.

P.D.2. EL anime ni el manga me pertenecen, si lo fuera habría yaoi y mas temporadas ^ … xD

- 3 -

La señora avía llevado a un doctor que iba a ayudar a karoku a salvarle la vida a nai, el cual hizo eso, pero karoku aun que le salvara la vida a su nai …. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese doctor.

-Bueno joven, señora me paso a retirar – dice el señor con una sonrisa en su rostro de felicidad por a verle salvado la vida a ese joven de cabellos blancos

-Muchas gracias Doctor, fue de gran ayuda –hace una pequeña reverencia el cabello azulado-Por que sigo con este mal presentimiento sobre este doctor, aun que le a ya salvado la vida a nai, algo de el no me agrada-pensó

-Muchas gracias Doctor, ¿no va a querer algo de tomar antes de irse?- pregunto la señora con una sonrisa de gratitud.

-No, gracias ya me tengo que ir - El doctor se retiro del lujar, subiéndose a su auto.

Karoku namas sele quedo viendo, esperando a ver que se fuera o que no hiciera nada extraño, no quería que lo traicionaran y los de Kafka le quitaran a su pequeño nai.

Ya en el auto, lejos de la casa de la señora el doctor agarro su celular y busco entre sus contactos a ….

-¿Hola? , ya encontré al los dos chicos, parece que karoku lo recuerda todo, pero no a mi –ríe un poco- estamos en el área de Dei Paseru en el País de satanika –sonríe- si los espero en mi posición actual, Infórmenle a karoku-sama –cuelga el celular.

-suspira- Are are… así que ponerme en esta área no fue mala idea karoku-sama –sonríe

- 3 -

Bueno… *nerviosa* espero les haya gustado ….. hasta la próxima ;)

P.D. El área d Dei Paseru en el país de Satanika, ahí es a donde hirato-san encontró a gareki vía señal del celular, en el manga ;) .


	2. Chapter 2

Waaa… Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a: Yuli, Dioxionar y Karen.

Bueno pues si más preámbulos le sigo ;), espero les guste.

- :) -

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y el lugar estaba tranquilo, karoku ya estaba en su limite pero a el no le importaba pasar ese limite ya que lo aria por nai.

-Joven es mejor que descanse un poco, el pequeño ya esta bien, no se tiene de que preocupar- se le acerca la señora con una taza de te para relajar los nervios del peli-azul – Toma para que te relajes un poco-le sonríe y se lada-

-Muchas gracias-agarra la taza- no puedo relajarme, ¿que tal si de repente le sucede algo? –Voltea a ver a nai con una cara de preocupación- No puedo dejarlo, por mi culpa su vida se a acortado otra vez… Si nai se va de mi lado… me quedare sin nada- Pensó

-No le pasara nada malo, mira tu recuéstate en mi sillón que esta por haya –le señala el sillón que esta a una esquina de la habitación- Duerme un poco y cuando tu y el pequeño se sientan mejor les ayudo a encontrar el camino a su casa- le sonríe muy alegre- por ahora descansa un poco.

-Se quedo pensando un poco, para ver si descansar era lo correcto- Esta bien… descansare un poco, pero solo un poco, para que no se preocupe- se levanta y antes de dirigirse al sofá se acerca a nai- Buenas noches mi pequeño niji o debería decir mi pequeño… mí amado nai-sonríe un poco y le da un beso en la frente para así irse a acostar al sillón- Gracias por todo señora.

-No me digas señora llámame kaede- ríe un poco y se acerca ala puerta de la habitación- Bueno los dejo para que descansen, hasta mañana –sale de la habitación dejando a karoku y nai solos.

-Bueno, gracias kaede- murmura y se queda dormido completamente en el sillón-

-Horas Antes en la casa de Kafka -

-Karoku-sama tenemos noticias sobre su gemelo y el joven de cabello blanco, el de ojos rojos- hace reverencia – ¿que hacemos con ellos?

-sonríe- Así que ya te encontré nai- voltea a ver al mayordomo- Tráiganme namas a nai, al de pelo blanco y asegúrense de que mi gemelo no los siga, es una orden- lo vio serio pero con un toque de alegría.

-Como usted mande karoku-sama -hace reverencia y se levanta para dirigirse ala puerta-

-Espera –le detiene el peli-azul – no quiero que lastimen a nai, si lo hacen, no tendré piedad –le hace una cara muy seria y con odio en ella- ¿entendido?

-Si amo karoku – asenta con la cabeza y sale dela habitación, coge su celular y se comunica con un grupo de guardias que ya estaban a ya – Karoku-sama solo quiero al pequeño, al de pelo blanco, para su gemelo utilicen gas del sueño, para no lastimarlo pero a el gemelo no lo traerán, solo a el pequeño, y lo quiere sin ningún rasguño.

- Alas afueras de la casa de la señora kaede -

-Entendido- cuelga el jefe de la operación y se voltea a ver a sus compañeros- solo quieren al de pelo blanco así que utilizaremos gas del sueño como me dijeron para dormirlos y namas agarramos al niño y nos vamos, ¿Lo entendieron?

-Si señor- todos ya estaban listos-

-Me alegra, bueno comencemos con la misión- Todos se acercaron ala casa, hasta llegar ala ventana que daba al cuarto donde estaban karoku y nai.

-Listos – susurra el sargento y con la mano les indica- Uno….. Dos….. Tres! …..

- :) -

Bueno ya aquí termina el capitulo 2 ;) espero les haya gustado… ya lose lo deje en suspenso…Ese fue un tipo de mi hermana *sonríe* hasta el próximo.


End file.
